Talk:Dawon
Strategy A group of lv90 friends went and took this guy down twice without too much trouble. Our setup was WHM WHM PLD PLD BLU BLM COR. One of our PLD's had Ochain, the COR has Armageddon, and the BLM had full AF3+2 with most Magian lv90 staffs. BLU supported PLD's with Diamondhide, Flash move from Sea mobs, & random stuns. COR kept Refresh (Evokers) and MDB (Magus) rolls on PLD's at all times. Chipped away at the tiger with spells and Wildfires till it died. COR was /whm for diaga after any spell was cast. Round 2 the BLU switched to /THF and SATA'ed alot of his Spells onto the PLD's to better hold hate and for faster kill. This guy really doesn't hit hard or fast anymore (lv90), but his damage immunities can and do get obnoxious. On an interesting Note the WS Wildfire (which builds amber light in abyssea, and detects red procs with abyssite of discernment) gets nullified when this mob is charging TP moves. Implying that even fully magic based WS's get blocked by TP charging. Keep someone around to knock down his shadows every cast and keep Haste Dispelled and you should do fine.SSJ4Puar 05:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I seriously want to find the person who came up with this NM and kick them in the head as hard as I possible can, twice. This guy is literally just unfair. On top of the spell spamming, he gains 5 shadows every time he casts a spell, his triple attack is almost 100% and while he casts a spell he is immune to magic damage, also he runs over flee speed. Oh and lets not forget the fact he spams a move that instakills anyone other then a tank. This NM is fucking retarded. -Ezekial This should be Yilbeagan's replacement >.> Kalila 08:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Out of complete and utter boredom, today me and a BRD friend attempted to duo this. BRD/WHM and NIN/DNC. On our first attempt, things went pretty smoothly. However, I noticed that after about ~10 minutes of tanking the blink effect was not so much after spells as it was just time related. Not everytime after casting a spell did he get the effect. Sometimes the effect would appear mid cast, while he was using a TP move, or while he was just simply doing nothing. Everytime this occurred it was 4-6 shadows. There were a few times where it might have been more, but I strongly feel that this is timed, not after spells. We wiped at about 35% duo due to amnesia and it going into PD mode. We then added a whm and it was jokingly easy. Brd and WHM will likely die, however, if you are hit by claw cyclone during PD. It seemed to have a hate reset effect everytime it did damage. Everytime it hit shadows it didn't reset hate. Overall, much easier fight, at least now, than it seemed to be at 75 or 80. --Mastersquall 04:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Black Abyssite Dawon can actually give you a Black Abyssite Key Item. Received one in Konschtat Highlands. 2box Duoed as nin/war and whm/sch. Almost no trouble at all. When it did its 2hr, I (nin) just run around in EVA and he got confused. Once, he hate reset and killed my whm, but it didnt matter, cuz i needed such little support to live. ~Werdxi - Asura~ nearly 2boxed it, at 99 he has pretty poor spell interruption - if any hits land he pretty much gets interrupted. went with full evasion, can cast ni back to back - kept blind up, woulda been easier if i had someone to dispel haste. maybe next time.